


I'm Sorry Pretty Boy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accident, Bingo Fill, Gen, Shooting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: During a shootout with an unsub, Morgan accidentally hurts a member of his team.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	I'm Sorry Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's another bingo card!! This is for the Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Accidentally Hurt By Friend

“Terrance Carroll, FBI! Drop your weapons!” Morgan shouted, aiming his gun at their unsub. Hotch took up a stance on his left; Prentiss on his right. Behind the unsub now known as Terrance Carroll, Reid and JJ also had their guns drawn. Rossi was on Carroll’s left, and Lewis was on his right. 

Terrance had his own guns drawn, almost lazily at his side, but he didn’t look scared. In fact, he looked calm. 

“You’re surrounded, Terrance,” Hotch announced in his calm voice. “One wrong move and you’ll have seven FBI agents shooting you. Is that what you want?” 

Terrance gave a shrug. “Does it matter the time or place or method of death when a dead man walks?” he asked. “I know that I’m going to die one way or another.” 

“There could be a way out, Terrance,” Prentiss said. “Think this through!” 

Morgan knew, however, that the only way that Terrance Carroll was leaving this stand off was in a body bag. They figured that he would do a suicide by cop, simply because of his crimes and that he would be too scared to do prison time. Still, they had to try. “Drop the guns, Terrance!” he commanded. 

“And make me less of a threat to you so that you can take me to jail?” Terrance laughed. “Baldy, I don’t think so.” 

“Please, drop the guns,” JJ said. 

Terrance turned and smiled at her. “Sorry, Mommy, but the guns stay.” 

“Why are you even doing this? This could be done and over by now,” Rossi asked. 

“I’ve never been to prison, and I don’t plan on going,” Terrance said. “And I know that my stay would be fairly short lived. Even if they place me in protective custody- which they would have to- I’ve got a target on my back and accidents  _ do  _ happen. Not going to go out the way that Dahmer did.” 

Morgan supposed that that was a logical explanation as to why he was planning to commit suicide by cop. He’s fairly certain that if he did what Terrance did, he’d feel the same way. 

“You’re smarter than Dahmer was,” Lewis said, her voice urgent. “Just, please, drop the guns and come with us.” 

Terrance shook his head. 

“Terrance, we know you’re scared,” Reid said. “But this isn’t the way. Drop the guns, please. Cooperate with us.” 

Morgan heard, rather than saw, the revolver cock and he looked up. Terrance had the guns raised and he reacted, firing off a shot as he took cover. His teammates followed suit. 

When all was said and done, and the gunfire had ceased, Terrance Carroll laid dead, riddled with bullets. Morgan looked at the corpse with a fair amount of disgust before he heard a pained groan from somewhere off to his right. He turned and looked. 

Reid was pale and shaking, and as Morgan took in his appearance, he saw two entry wounds. One in his upper arm, and one that appeared to have been lodged into his thigh. 

_ Oh God,  _ he thought as he watched Prentiss and Hotch run to him while JJ eased him down to the ground. He knew what various entry and exit wounds looked like and could often identify the size and type of rounds used. It helped that his team all used very distinctive guns and rounds. He could tell which of their team’s guns Reid’s wounds were from.  _ I just shot Reid. Twice. I thought I hit Terrance. I  _ did  _ shoot Terrance, right?  _

White noise filled his ears as he looked back down at the dead man. The unsub had various entry and exit wounds, but the one that Morgan knew would’ve ended his life the quickest was in his heart, and that came from Hotch’s gun, with one from Prentiss right next to it. He checked his magazine. There were five rounds missing. He looked down at the body again. Two of his hollow points were in the body. One went off somewhere and two.... Two were in Reid. 

He looked back at Reid, still in shock as he watched the young genius pack his wounds with tampons that everyone knew were from Prentiss (who always kept tampons in her bra from her days on the run from Ian Doyle). He was still white, but calm as all Hell. 

_ I shot Reid. I shot my best friend. Not just once, but twice. How is he ever going to forgive me? Will he still be my best friend after this? Is he ever going to want to work with me again? Will I ever forgive myself?  _

A steady hand landed on his shoulder and Morgan looked wide eyed in the face of David Rossi. 

“Morgan, snap out of it,” he said gently. 

“But-” Morgan gestured vaguely at Reid, who was talking. Probably spouting off some random fact about gunshots. The kid was weird like that. 

“I know, and he knows it was an accident. Terrance moved just as you fired, we didn’t see it but we know what happened,” Rossi said, continuing to remain calm and gentle, but firm. “Now, the kid needs you.” 

“But I shot him, Rossi,” he said. “Twice.” 

Rossi nodded. “You did,” he agreed. “But it was an accident. He needs you. Okay? He needs all of us.” 

“Rossi’s right, Morgan,” Lewis said, coming up and gently grabbing Morgan’s elbow. “Let’s get him out of here and you can help him.” 

Morgan sniffled, tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t make us sic Penelope on you,” Lewis warned.

Morgan shook his head and walked over to Reid, shoving his hands into his pockets. He weaved his way past Prentiss and Hotch and wrapped Reid up in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Pretty Boy,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Morgan,” Reid said, wrapping his good arm around him. “I’m okay. It’s not that bad, actually. I think you missed my femoral artery, or else this could be a little bit more of a disastrous conversation. I  _ am  _ going to need surgery, of course- can we not use hollow point bullets in the future? I’m not going to enjoy wondering if the shrapnel is going to find its way to my heart and murder me in my sleep.” 

“For you, Pretty Boy,” Morgan murmured, “anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
